My Story
by BrownEyedBaybee
Summary: When Emma Nelson loses her parents, she moves to Degrassi...here she experiences even more death, love, freidnship, betrayal...and much more. how can she handel this new life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-My story

When I was about 13 I witnessed something that I could never forget…or even forgive. My life changed…big time. You see, my mom and my dad loved each other since high school and had me when they were young. But somewhere done the line things got bad. They fought all the time but they'll make up by the end of the day or maybe the next day. My dad had a bad temper and if things got really out of hand, would hit my mother. One day I came home early from school because I was sick and my mom and dad were having another fight about God knows what. My dad lost it, grabbed a knife from the kitchen and started to stab my mother over and over again. My mother didn't stand a chance against him. I could see the anger in his blue eyes, burning. When he was done, he looked up to see me, teary filled eyes. Before he could say anything I ran out the door to my best friends house. I told her what happened and her mother called the cops. He was sentenced to life in jail.

So here I was…without a mother and a murder as a father, only at the age of 13. I was sent off to live with my uncle. He was about 22 and loved his life…alone! He was a computer technician and loved to party. So he was hardly home and I got to do whatever I want. By the age of 16 (my current age) my 'friendly' neighbor called social services on him and they took me away. Then I was sent off to Toronto, Canada where I went to live with my Aunt Maggie. We got a long okay. I never really saw her…only at family events. But it's my first day at Degrassi High School and I'm a little less than ready.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2- The First Day

That stupid annoying alarm clock went off in my ear. I opened one eye and looked at the time 7:15am. My last school I had to wake up at 8:30. I hit my small alarm clock to end the annoying high pitch beeping.

" Get up NOW Emma!!" I hear Maggie say from downstairs. I roll my eyes and drag off the covers. I swing my feet to the edge of the bed and got off. I made my way to the bathroom and started the water. I stripped off my black girl boxer shorts and my black wife-beater. I stepped into the tub and let the warm water hit my body. At least 10 minutes passed and I was finished. I grabbed a pink towel and wrapped it around my body. I took another towel and dried my hair the best I could. About a year ago I decided to dye my hair a light chocolate brown. So now it was brown and above my elbows.

After my hair was down dripped and was just damp enough from me to walk around with out getting everything wet. I went back to my room and opened my walk in closet. I might hate my aunt's guts but she did well for herself. She was a lawyer and her house was huge. I loved it…and whenever I wanted to go shopping she'll give me enough money to get whatever the hell I want, just to shut me up. So I had a great wardrobe along with a great house…but a bad guardian.

I looked through my closet and came across an outfit I thought would do just fine for my first day. It consisted of black dress pants that fit me perfectly and showed off my long legs, a red tank top with white lace on the top of it, and a black leather jacket that came to my waist. I slipped on my red converse sneakers. I looked in the mirror to see how I looked and after a while of debating with myself, I figured I looked fine. I brushed my hair and with every stroke my hair curled right back up to where it was. I don't have really, really curly hair but its just a bit wavy. I put on a thin line of eyeliner under each eye and put on clear lip gloss.

" Emma, I'm leaving for work. Get to school on time!" Maggie yelled to me. I didn't answer her.

"Em, do you hear me?" I rolled my eyes again.

YES!" with that I hear a slam of the door and I sighed. I took one more look into the mirror. I put in my not too small but not too big black hoop earrings and went to my night stand. I took my I-pod off it's charger and put the earphones in my ears. I picked a song which happened to be " Our Song" by Taylor Swift. I ran down the steps and went to the living room. I picked up my black Jansport book bag and went to the kitchen. I poured some orange juice in a cup and drank it. I picked up my keys off the key rack and went to the door until I realized I forgot to brush my teeth and grab my cell phone from my room. I dropped my book bag next to the door and ran up the stairs, 2 at a time. I only had 20 minutes to get to school and it took at least 15 to 10 minutes to walk there. I brushed my teeth as fast as I could and grabbed my cell phone. Finally I was finished and headed out the door.

I was half way to the school until I hear the sound of rap music yelling from the surround system of a car. I yanked out my earphones and looked around to see where the noise was coming from. An orange civic came into my view and I had to say orange was an ugly color for a car. I shook the thoughts away and continued walking, 'til the same car pulled up in front of me, blocking my way to get any further. The guy in the car rolled down the window, to reveal his face and another's face.

" What?" I asked, really not in the mood for anything. I've developed a big attitude since the night I've lost my parents.

" You look new." he simply stated.

"Wow. Look who's smart." I said. I placed the earphones in my ears once again and walked around the car.

"Wait." I hear the other guy in the car say. I turn around and my goodness did the other one look hot. I mean the first guy looked pretty hot too but this other one looked even more hotter.

"What's your name?" He asked. I shake my head and just continued my way to the school.

I got to school with only 5 minutes left. I went to the mail office which wasn't really hard to find. I asked the front desk from my classes and they handed my a thin sheet of paper and I thanked the middle-aged woman and she gave a small smile in return and went right back to work.

As I walk down the crowed hallways filled with teenagers giggling and telling stories of their summer break adventures I hear someone yell my name. I found this a bit odd since I've never been here. So I slowly turn around to come face to face to none other than…

"MANNY!!" I yell giving her a hug. She returns it. You see, me and Manny were best friends in grade 1-5 until she moved and we lost all connect.

"What are you doing here and what happened to your hair?" she asked letting go of me.

" I moved and I thought it was time for a change."

"Well, I love it. Why'd you move?" she asked. I looked down at the floor and took a deep breath as memories filled my head.

" I'll fill you in later." I tell her

" Okay. Well what's you first class?" I hand her my classes and she smiles.

" We have 1st, 2nd, lunch, 6th, and 8th period together….we better get to class or we'll be late and Mr. Simpson doesn't like late." she grabs my hand, hands me my classes back and we walk to our 1st period class together.

As we stepped into class, she dragged me to a seat in the middle row next to a girl. I sat in the middle of them 2 and placed my things on the floor.

" Darcy, this is Emma…Emma this is Darcy." she stated introducing us. We greet each other as the bell rings.

"Good morning class. And welcome to a new school year. Okay. Lets get to attendance." I could tell no one was really listening. Suddenly 2 boys walk into class like nothing happened. I try to get a closer look at them when I realize they were the boys in the car earlier.

" Nice of you two to join us. Take a seat." Mr. Simpson says and they obey. They take a seat all the way in the back.

" Okay. Sean Cameron?"

" Here." the guy in the back says. I slowly whisper " Sean Cameron" to myself.

"Darcy Edwards?" And Darcy…next to me…raises her hand. He smiles and places a check on the paper.

"Jay Hogart?" and there was another 'here' from the back. That was the guy who was driving the car.

"Emma….Emma Nelson?"

" Here." I said. I hear him repeat 'Nelson' again and I look up at him to see what was going on.

"Christine Nelson?" I raise an eyebrow, completely confused.

" Christine Nelson is your mother right?" I softly whisper to myself so no one, not even Manny or Darcy could hear me as I say 'was my mother'. then I slowly nod my head.

" Wow! I bet you don't even remember me. I'm Archie Simpson." he says , placing a hand over his heart. I shake my head slightly indicating I have no idea what he's talking about.

" Yeah, the last time I saw you was when you were about 3. How is Christine?" he asked. Why did he have to ask this now?

" Um….well, she's um….could we not talk about this now?" I asked, hopping he'll say okay. Which he did and just moved on.

Class went smooth, he went over class rules, gave us our locker numbers, and told us stuff about himself. The bell rang and he asked Jay and Sean to stay behind since they were talking all period and came in late. He then asked me to stay too and I told Manny to wait for me outside the class since I had no idea where I was going next.

" Jay and Sean…sit in front. Emma, so how is your mom?" he told the two boys and asked me as

I walked up to his desk. I could feel their eyes on me and I sighed heavily.

" Um…well, she…..died." I said really slow, trying to find out a nice way to say it. And here it comes…the voices and the screams from my mother as the knife entered her

" What? What happened?" the screams became louder and the images started to enter my head. I could feel my eyes burning with tears.

" Um…well, you see." I start but the memories were coming too fast and the tears came down, one after another. I could feel his arms around me and him saying 'it's okay' and 'calm down.' Manny enters the room and runs up to me.

" Em? Are you okay?" she asked. I whip away the tears and now I know for sure the 2 guys were looking at me, most likely feeling sorry for me.

" I'm fine." I turn around to face the guys and no they weren't feeling sorry for me because Jay had a stupid smirk on his face and Sean was just laying back in his chair looking up at the scene.

" Um…I guess I should just tell you. Um…mom and dad weren't doing too good lately, a lot of fights and I came home early one day and they were having another fight…and my dad lost it, grabbed the knife from the kitchen and think you know what happened next." I tell them the story and I see Manny's eyes widen and Mr. Simpson gasp.

" He did that, in front of you?" Manny asked and I just simply nod

" How long ago? And did they get him?" Mr. Simpson asked

" Yeah, I called the cops…it was about 3 years ago." I said with my head down.

" You two better get to class. Emma I'll talk to you later." I nod and we head off to our next class.

The end of the day came fairly quickly. At lunch me and Manny talked about what happened in first period and she ended up in tears. My mother was like her mother and Manny's mom was like my mom…we were just one big family. But we decided to hang out and maybe have a sleepover just like old times. Maggie wouldn't mind, she was coming home lately like always and the house was big enough.

We were walking to my place, laughing and telling old stories until the familiar orange civic came rolling up.

" Hey guys." Manny greets.

"Hey. What's up?" Sean asked

" Hanging over at Emma's place tonight." Jay and Sean look at Manny with blank stares…and then it kicks in.

" Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry you guys! Um…Em I was suppose to go hang out with Jay and Sean." I nod my head, understanding that she does have a life. Until a smile crosses her face.

" Why don't you two guys hang out with us. It would be great my old best friend hanging with my new ones. It would still be like old times Em…just with company." She says and I look at her like she's gone nuts. I don't even know these guys. But before I can say anything Jay say " cool get in." I got into the back of the civic and gave Jay the directions.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Chapter 3-the news

Jay pulled up to the house and I opened my side of the door.

" Emma? This is your house."

" Well, it's Aunt Maggie's but I eat, sleep and bath here." I tell Manny with a smile and she shakes her head returning the smile. I hear Jay turn off the car and both guys get out.

I walk up to the door and slip in the key. I turn it slightly, hearing a click and I swing open the door. I walk in first, followed by Manny, then Sean, then Jay.

" Holy…Maggie's been doing pretty well." Manny says looking over the big house

"Tell me about it." I say chuckling a bit.

" Uh…you can sit. Kitchen trough that door if you need anything. Ill be back down in a second." I tell my newly found guest. They nod and I head up stairs

NO ONE'S POV

"How do you know Emma?" Sean asked Manny

" We were best friends since grade 1 but I moved here in grade 5 and lost all connect until she moved here too." Manny said, turning on the big screen plasma television.

" Is what she said in Media Immersions true?" Jay asked leaning into the conversation. Manny looked down and then back up at Jay and simply nodded. The phone rang.

" Um…Em, phone" Manny yells upstairs. The phone rings a second time and down ran Emma pulling her hair up into a high yet messy ponytail. She went to the phone on the nightstand next to Jay.

BACK TO EMMA'S POV 

" Hello?" I say through the phone.

"Hello, is miss Maggie Nelson there?" the person on the other line asked. It was a male but he sounded old and bridle.

" Um, no she's still at work. She should be back around 9 or so. Can I take a message?" I asked the man kindly.

" Can you please tell her that Dr. Olsen called and I have the results of her test and to please call me as soon as she can?"

" Test? What test?" I asked.

" Her Lucama test."

"Lucama, as in cancer?" I asked a little bewildered.

" Yes. Can you get that message to her?" he asked

" Yeah."

"Thank you. Bye"

"Bye." I hang up the phone and looked back at my guest.

"Who was that?' Manny asked

" A doctor. Maggie might have cancer." I say as I slowly sat down next to Jay…the only opened stop.

"Sorry." I hear Sean say.

" It's okay." I hear the front door open and in comes Maggie.

"Emma? What's this?" Asked, but she sounded like she didn't care.

" Having people over. When were you going to tell me that you might have cancer?" I ask, not getting up from my seat, but Manny, Sean, and Jay does. I don't even look at her, just keep my eyes on the television which was on some random channel.

" Hi, I'm Maggie, Emma's aunt. Dear God, is that you Manny?" She asked as she hugs her.

"It's me, Mag." Manny says. Her and Maggie always got along. Whenever there was a family event, we would invite the Santos because they were just like family, and when they would come Manny would always hang out with Maggie if she wasn't hanging out with me.

"It's so nice to see you again."

"You too."

"Maggie!" I say, getting off the couch.

" I didn't want to alarm you, I might not have it…it was just a possibility."

"Yeah, well the doctor called and he has the results." I tell her in a monotone and I just sit back on the couch.

" I'm sorry. But you two are?" She asked so kindly towards Jay and Sean. They introduce themselves and Maggie excuses herself so she can call the doctor up.

" I thought you said she was coming home late." Manny says

" She's probably taking a break." I say.

" Oh. Okay, before we start this 'old time with company' reunion…we need ice cream!" Manny says, getting excited about the night ahead of us. I just had to laugh. Whenever we would hang out, we always had some sort of ice cream…even if it was an ice cream pop or a popsicle.

" In the kitchen, in the freezer. The spoons are in the last drawer on the right." she smiled and ran to the kitchen.

" So? Nice house." Jay starts the conversation first.

"Thanks. But I might be leaving it soon." I say

" If she does have cancer…she can still get better, that's if they caught it in time." Sean says, trying to reassure me. Just in time too. Maggie comes down the steps and walks over to me. She gets on her knees and looks at me in the eye. I knew what was coming.

" Em. Listen, I…."

" You have cancer." I finished her sentence. She slowly nods her head and I fall deeper into the couch.

" But don't worry. I'm going to get better." she says. I just nod my head. I start to play with the bottom of my pink wife-beater that I changed into when I got home, along with black boxer shorts that had pink stitching and a pink tie.

" I'm going to work. You guys have fun." She says her good bye and I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. By this time Manny already came back with the ice cream and 4 spoons.

" Come on Em, let's get this 'old times with company' reunion on the road." I wipe away that single tear and smile.

" Yeah, let's go."


End file.
